Make You Feel My Love
by langsohryu
Summary: A Carpathian femslash lesbian story. A Carpathian female finds her mate. And she's a female too!


I have lived a long, lonely 8,000 years with no lifemate to quell the pain and loneliness in my heart. And then I saw her, my chest throbbed, my breath hitched….her, my reason for existence. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gabriella Mancini. My friends call me Gabby. I am a Carpathian by heritage and we lived in Italy for the most part. But my family choose to transfer to the US since my brother's mate is American and she is totally against living in Italy. It's a nice country so I don't mind living there. Never would I thought that this is where I would find my destiny. I have long, wavy red hair that reaches up to my waist, emerald green eyes, a patrician nose and about 5"7 in height. I am bored really. Living for 8,000 years, there's only so much you can do. I see my brothers and sisters. They are all mated. I envy them, they look so happy. My youngest sister Rafaella is already expecting their first child while the rest already has established families. I don't have a stable job or work routine but I don't need to anyway. Living for 8,000 years, I have accumulated investments so that I don't have to worry about money ever. I just do what seems interesting to me. Last month I learned French while the month before that, I went on a month long safari in Africa. Most people think I'm a bitch because I have many eligible suitors but I don't even so much look at them. Nobody interested me. Being Carpathian, I'm much inhumanly beautiful so I get a lot of attention from the opposite sex, even the same sex. The last time I tried to date a handsome English guy, I puked when I got home. My heart just won't let me have feelings for another besides my lifemate. I am a paradox of sorts. I am a warrior and maiden at the same time. I am strong, aggressive and dominating like a man yet I am graceful, charming and feminine. Sometimes, I even confuse myself. Perhaps that's the reason why men chase me relentlessly, I share their interests and characteristics yet remain all-woman.

Its Friday today. Im bored, I decided to go to the gym and attend my yoga class. I was doing my stretches when suddenly I was hit with a feeling of anticipation so strong, its as if something really important is gonna happen today. Then I saw the most beautiful woman in the world enter the room. She has long, black hair, about 5"2 in height, the deepest black eyes I've ever seen, the sweetest, softest lips and very light tan skin, almost yellowish like a Chinese. She looks of mixed heritage, perhaps Latin mixed with Asian. I instantly know she is mine, the one I've been looking for 8,000 years. My love, my life, my lifemate. The class finished and the beautiful angel suddenly rushed to leave. I wanted to chase her but she was already gone. So I did the next best thing. I went to my gym instructor and asked.

"Hi Mrs. Carter, do you happen to know that pretty girl that looks like Chinese-Latinish or something? She seems familiar but I can't remember where."

"Hi Gabby, we usually don't give client information. But since you're my favorite, don't tell anyone that though….I guess it would do no harm. I think her name is Samantha Montes. She's pretty new, done only a couple of sessions. Her schedule here is every Wednesdays and Fridays. I don't know much more than that. But she seems self-kept. I haven't seen her do some chitchat with any of the ladies here. Comes straight here and leaves straight here. No frills."

"Thanks Ana, you're the best. I gotta go home now. See you next week!"

When I got home, I quickly found my mama and papa. They're both past 15,000 years but papa looks in his early thirties and my mama looks about 28. My papa is classically talk, dark and handsome while my mama is a beautiful blonde.

"Mama, papa!", I called giddily.

"Hija, why does your face look like it will split from smiling. What's gotten into you?" , my papa asked.

"You won't believe me if I tell you. I found my mate!"

Both gasped in shock. Their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped. Then their shock was quickly replaced by giddiness.

"Really. I'm so happy for you. You've been alone for so long. It's practically unheard of for a Carpathian to remain unmated for 8,000 years. What is he like? When can we meet the lucky guy?" mama asked.

"It's actually a she mama. I just met her at the gym today. I don't know much yet but I got her name and schedule from the gym instructor. She is so gorgeous, long black hair, the deepest black eyes you'll ever see, and her lips are so cute! She doesn't look Caucasian, I'm guessing Latin with an Asian mix."

"Wow. She sounds gorgeous. We'll support you whatever the sex of your mate is. God knows you've been alone for so long and we just want you to be happy. Go get your girl ok. Now that you've found her, don't ever let her go. She is yours by right anyway. She belongs to nobody else but you."

"Ok mama, thank you so much. Your support means the world to me. I gotta go to my room and shower now ok. I'm really tired."

"Ok hija, take care. Remember me and your papa always love you."

I went to my room upstairs, quickly showered and get dressed. I took the phone on the desk and dialed a number.

"Hello Martin, I need you to investigate someone for me. This is extremely important to me. I'll pay you ten times your usual fee if I'm happy with the work you do. I want you to be very thorough and find everything you can ok. Her name is Samantha Montes. She goes to the Riverside Gym every Wednesdays and Fridays. I want you to find out her background, all her relationships, past and current, hobbies, likes and dislikes etc. You get the point. Leave no stone unturned." I said in a very serious tone.

"Wow Gabby, this must be really important to you. I've never heard you this serious before. You can count on me. You know I'm the best at what I do".

"Ok, I expect the report by next week ok. Bye Martin"

As much as I want to see my angel again, I decided to wait until I read the report before seeing her again. First impressions are important and I want to make the perfect impression. I also need to devise a strategy on how to get close to her and I can't do that without knowing anything about her. I've always been a planner and this is the most important plan I'm going to make in my life. I can't blow this. I don't know much about her. But all I know is she's going to be mine….at any cost. Nothing and no one is gonna come between me and her. I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend or something. I'd hate to be a homewrecker but I'd do whatever it takes to make her mine.

Next week can't pass quickly enough. I did everything I could to distract myself from the anticipation of reading the report. I watched tv, went out on a concert, went out clubbing, read, visited an old friend etc. I just can't contain my anticipation. Today is Friday, the day the report is due. Martin said he'll send the runner by 10am. I'm already up by 5am, counting down the hours to 10am.

Ding Dong!

I rushed to the door, knowing its for me.

"Package for Ms. Gabriella Mancini".

"That's me". I hurriedly signed the papers and shit and grabbed the package slamming the door. Then I realized I was so rude. Whatever, I'm just excited. I ran to my room and locked the door, eagerly anticipating to open the package.

I devoured the information hungrily. From the documents, she is an orphan, no siblings. Her parents died in a car crash when she was 2. She lived with her aunt but moved out at 16. No signs of abuse or anything, in fact her aunt and her is very close and they act like real mother and daughter. She just seems to be the independent type and wants to live on her own but she visits her aunt every weekend. She is 23 now, took Economics in College, working at the U.S. Bureau of Economic Analysis. Hmmm, interesting, lesbian so I guess I won't have much trouble in that department. Not to be arrogant but I'm quite the whole package and many girls would love to be with me. But I'm only interested in one girl. She had a bunch of girlfriends since high school up to college but she's been single since she was 20. Hm, looking at the type of girls she likes, they're all very pretty, extremely feminine, either blonde or redhead only. Perfect. The door suddenly opened and mama came in.

"Gabby, you need to dress up now. We're leaving in 5 minutes. We promised to go your sister's housewarming party remember?"

"Oh, I forgot. Sure, I'll be downstairs in 5."

Damn! I forgot about Rafaella's housewarming party. On a normal occasion, I probably would have skipped but this is my favorite baby sister. She'll be super mad at me if I don't show up. I know this is important to her. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to finish reading this tonight when I get home.

Tonight was the longest night of my life. I'm here at my sister's house but my mind is flying elsewhere. I can't wait to go home to read the rest of the files. I want to know everything about her. I've finally found the person who will make me happy forever. To be honest, I was shocked she was a girl but nevertheless I am in love with her and I don't care. After all, I don't have a choice. A Carpathian can only have one lifemate their whole life. Anyway, I'm in my room now reading the rest of the files.

Hm, her aunt got in trouble recently. She got a little gambling problem and owed $300,000 to an underground loan shark. So my mate is a smart girl. She belongs to the top 10 when she graduated in college. Her book purchases includes motivation, historical biographies, psychology and lesbian novels. Her last and longest relationship is with a girl named Tina. They broke up because Tina said she doesn't love her anymore. But they have an ongoing sexual relationship for about 3 months. From all the info in here, I conclude that my mate has a business-y type of personality yet romantic. She is loyal and devoted in her relationships. She is smart, witty and charming but can be very private and secretive at times. She seems to be the emotional type as her medical records show she's been going back to the psychiatrist since high school and has been prescribed different kinds of drugs for emotional regulation.

Next Wednesday came in and it's her scheduled day to go to the gym. I have been racking my head for four days for a plan on how to become close to her but I keep on blanking. I have to see her though, I cannot wait anymore. At least now I am armed with information even if I don't have a plan yet.

I just came to the gym and she's already there, looking so pretty. I was enjoying looking at her when Mrs. Carter suddenly arrived.

"Class, today you're gonna work in pairs. The pairings are gonna be in alphabetical order"

The class started to pair up as Mrs. Carter read off the names from her list…. "Jackson, Lee" "Mancini, Montes"

Oh crap, that's me and her. I tried starting a conversation with her the whole time but she is all "business". She seems rather cold. Finally, the class ended. I was desperate to get something out of her before we separate.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I blurted out. Shit. I know she's single but I want to get a reaction out of her.

"What's it to you? But anyways, I am single. For your information, im not interested in boys. I'm not saying this to you because I'm interested in you or something. I am saying this to you hoping you'll get freaked out and stay the hell away from me."

WTF. Bitch much? My mate's got some issues.

"Hey, I may not even like you. You don't even know me. How can you say that?"

"I don't know if you're into girls or not. But I know you're interested me. You were ogling me throughout the whole class. Don't even deny it" she said with absolute certainty.

I was caught red-handed. I won't even deny it cause I'm a bad liar.

"So, if I ask you out on a date, you won't be interested?" I asked sheepishly.

"No" she replied coldly.

Omigod, im screwing up. I'm trying to rack my brains on how to salvage the situation. I was thinking about the file, what might get to her. Brains brains, pls. don't drop me now.

"How about a business proposal? I have something I think you'll be really interested in."

Her brows were scrunching up, contemplating the thought….she was silent for a moment

"Okay, I'll give it a chance. But you better not waste my time. When do you like to talk?"

"Tomorrow, dinner at the Coffeebean, 7pm, is that alright?"

"Ok. I will be there. Goodbye", she said handing out her card and leaving.

I was standing there in shock holding her card. This is not what I expected. I thought this will be easy since she's lesbian and I'm quite a catch. I didn't expect her to be such a….bitch…Good thing I researched on her or else I won't stand a chance. I really have to revise my strategy. This girl is cold, no non-sense. I better make an offer she cannot refuse.


End file.
